The current technique of labelling vine tomatoes entails packaging the tomatoes in foil, possibly on a cardboard or synthetic tray and labelling the foil, by a self-adhesive label for instance. This is not the most durable way of coupling vine tomatoes with information. Labels are also used that are attached to one of the branches of a vine tomatoes by binding wire or cord.